<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of Vex Viperinsha by Remy_The_Hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883366">The Beginning of Vex Viperinsha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_The_Hero/pseuds/Remy_The_Hero'>Remy_The_Hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DnD - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Audi is good person just in the wrong group of people, Burning to death, Choking, Fire, Flotso is anti hero ig?, Flotso tryin to do the same for Audi, Flotso's lowkey insane but I love him, Is trying to protect her best friend Flotso, It doesnt go well, Murder, Vex is they/them, Vex will rick roll the gods one day, bro this is the longest I've ever written ajkbdskjg, respect pronouns Im v salty about it in here, too bad all their role models died, vex is babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_The_Hero/pseuds/Remy_The_Hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backstory of my DnD character I just wanted to put it out here cos Im lowkey proud-</p><p>This is the story of Vex Viperinsha, a 19 year old enby who's had trying times in the past. This is the story of those times. </p><p>jlksdbgjkfd k love yall sorry for bad summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning of Vex Viperinsha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a death scene in here? So be careful of that please it starts when Vex screams "Mommy?! Daddy?!"</p><p>I hope you like this, if there's any mistakes or anything you think I should work on bls let me know in the comments :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vex, honey, can you go get some sugar from the market?” Their mother asked as said 11 year old walked past.  </p><p>“But Ma-” Vex started. </p><p>“No buts Vex, do as your mother said please.” Their dad, walking out in his rouge clothing, said. </p><p>“Uuuuaaagh!” They groaned and flopped over a chair dramatically. Their parents looked at them with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. The two looked at each other before nodding. </p><p>Vex’s dad was the infamous Rouge that was like a vigilante, Eran Viperinsha, occasionally helping the town's guard with muggings and things like that. He walked over to Vex and put a hand on their shoulder. </p><p>“How about this, if it really bothers you that much we can give you your presents early.” Eran said with a grin. That caused Vex to immediately perk up. </p><p>“Wait, really?” They asked, looking at their parents with a gigantic grin. </p><p>“Of course, honey.” Vex’s mom, the infamous elf sorcerer who did side jobs as a bard, Romona Viperinshha, said before walking away to grab something.</p><p>“Vex, happy early birthday, darling.” Eran said as he fished his dagger out of his pocket.</p><p>“Wait! This is your dagger!” Vex said with wide eyes. </p><p>“It’s a family heirloom, the child is always given it when the parent thinks they’re ready, and honey I think you’re ready.” He said with a soft smile. </p><p>“Ready? For what?” Vex asked, tilting their head. </p><p>“For-” Eran was cut off by Romona walking back into the room signing happy (early) birthday. </p><p>Vex and Eran looked at each other before they started to laugh a bit. </p><p>“Happy early birthday honey!” Romona said cheerfully as she held out a lute that had small gold engravings on it. </p><p>
  <em>To my darling, Vex Vipernsha. We will always be with you on your journey, never forget.<em></em></em>
</p><p>Vex carefully took the lute and looked up at their mother with shock. </p><p>“When did you- Ma-” Vex started before just letting their mouth hang open in shock. </p><p>“Now, now Vex. Don’t leave your mouth hanging open, you’ll catch flies.” Romona joked. Eran checked the time before patting Vex’s shoulder. </p><p>“Alright, hun. It’s getting late, you might want to get to the market before it’s dark.” He said. </p><p>“I know, I know, ‘Bad guys always lurk, ready to strike. Don't let them near you day or night.’ ” Vex recited with a groan.</p><p>“Good.” Romona and Eran grinned. </p><p>“Now get going.” The tall woman said. </p><p>“Yes Ma.” Vex pouted and started heading to the door. </p><p>“Vex! Remember, don’t let anyone beat you up! Fight back, we Viperinsha’s-” Their dad started as he tossed a pouch of money to Vex. The pre-teen caught and nodded. </p><p>“-Never go down without a fight, I know, I know.” They said before putting on a blue cloak and stuffing the pouch, their dagger, and their mom’s lute inside the abyss pocket. </p><p>“Love you! Bye!” They said happily before they ran out to the market. Little did they know, that’s what their parents were waiting for. A big burly man busted down the door as the two took their weapons out. </p><p>“It seems ya knew we were coming.” The man said.</p><p>“Of course, I could sense my protection spell being broken.” Romona said with a glare. </p><p>“So ya set yer little girl-”<br/>
“Child, they’re nonbinary.” Eran hissed. The man rolled his eyes but nodded, he respects pronouns, I mean who doesn’t? They must not have brain cells or something like that to be that much of a dumbass dickhead.</p><p>“ So ya set yer child to the market?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. </p><p>“Flotso.” He called and a skinny man with blue markings all over his bare chest and a crazy look in his eyes came in through the window. </p><p>“Go catch the kid.” The man said. </p><p>“Al-Alright- Te-Teeran!” Flotso said in between laughs. He crawled back out the window and started to sprint towards the market. Eran and Romona quickly cried out and tried to stop Flotso but was stopped by the man’s gang surrounding them suddenly. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast.” He said darkly. </p><p>--------</p><p>Vex was in the market about to hand over the pouch of money for the sugar when a knife pinned the bag to the table. </p><p>“I’ll- I’ll take that k-kid! You won’t be ne-needing it anymore!” Flotso burst into manic laughter as Vex scowled and grabbed the knife and pouch. They turned to pay for the sugar but found the market had started to close down. </p><p>“Of course, they always close down at the first sight of trouble.” Vex groaned before throwing the knife at Flotso. The very skinny man stopped laughing and looked down at Vex twitching a bit. </p><p>“Did ya just throw me own knife at me?” Flotso asked. </p><p>“Uhhh, yeah!” Vex grinned before grabbing the sugar the man at the shop had left out and throwing it at Flotso’s face. This caused the man to sputter as Vex laughed and started to run back to the house. </p><p>‘Ma and Dad will take care of this crazy guy.’ They thought as they giggled a bit. As they ran to the house they screeched to a halt and stared up the path with shock.</p><p>
  <em>Why is the house on fire?<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“W-Woah! They lit it up in fl-flames!” Flotso laughed from behind. Vex growled and just ignored him, what if their parents needed help getting out. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ma! Dad!” Vex yelled as they ran up to the house. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ma?! Dad?!” They yelled again, this time going into the house. Everything was burning, the windows had burst from pressure, and beams were falling. It was dangerous in here, very dangerous. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mommy?! Daddy?!” They yelled more desperate to find their parents. Where the hell were they? Once the half-elf reached the kitchen they had their answer. There they were black and tarred already. They must have been the cause of the house fire. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The child fell to their knees and let out a wail of grief.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!” They yelled as they crawled over to their parents and started to shake their charred bodies. You could only just barely tell who was who for the both had long charred hair and clothes that were mostly burnt. Their weapons of choice were beside them all burnt, Romona’s staff cracked in two. It was clear the Viperinshas hadn’t gone down without a fight. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The men who had done the crime stood outside watching the house burn. A rouge in the party had a grimace on her face as she heard Vex’s wails of pain and sorrow. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let’s go.” Terreen said and most of the group, save the rouge and Flotso left. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yer gonna go save the kid aren’t ya, Audi?” He asked, looking over to Audenzia. The rouge sighed and nodded. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll cover fer a few days but after that they gonna find out.” He said, actually being serious. Audenzia gave Flotso a look which caused him to put his hands up. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Not cause’o me! Cause they gonna notice yer gone.” He said quickly before he turned to the burning house, wails still echoing from the inside. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Now go ‘fer the kid dies.” Flotso said before running off. Audi took a breath before running into the burning house. The wails started to get quieter and quieter as Vex inhaled more and more smoke. At this rate, they’d die in maybe a minute if a beam didn’t fall on them first. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The rouge hopped over beams and avoided puffs of ashes. She quickly got to where Vex was and saw the sight the child had come upon. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh gods…” She whispered before turning to the child that looked like they were about to pass out. Audenzia quickly picked up Vex, which the child did not like, struggling to get out of her grip and weakly calling out for their parents. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m sorry kid.” Audenzia  said softly as she watched a bit of Vex’s long white hair burn a bit. The rouge patted out the fire on their hair before sprinting out the house. By the time they were out Vex was still calling out for their parents but was about to pass out. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The rouge sighed and looked around before hopping into the unaffected trees. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>--------</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Audi! Audi!” A voice yelled out. It was Vex, now 14 years old. Audenzia looked down from the tree branch she was sitting on. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes Vex?” She asked with a slight smile. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Can we go into town today? Pleeeeease?” They asked bouncing up and down, their tattered blue coat flapping around a bit. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And why do you wanna go into town?” Audi asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, uhh, y’know st- get my hair cut?” They said with a shrug. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Alright, you can go get your haircut, but no stealing Vex.”She said with a look that told they’d be lectured if she found out that they did. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes ma’am!” They grinned and ran off to go into town. Now that they thought about it, their hair is pretty long now….Maybe they can steal some gold to get a haircut. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The rouge walked around the town now, looking for rich bastards and asshole thugs to yoink gold from.  They kept cursing softly as their hair got stepped on a lot, eventually they just grabbed it and bunched it in a ball to carry it in. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey there little missy.” An old nasty looking thug came up to Vex who just blanched. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m nonbinary.” They said. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No such th-” The man started but was instantly tackled to the ground and choked out by Vex. They used their hair for this. No one in his small group of thugs came to help. Everyone knows you should respect pronouns. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Vex, of course, did not kill the man. They only knocked him out and took his gold as an apology. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thanks for the “apology” sir.” They grin and grabbed their hair back before going their merry way to the barber. With how much gold that bastard had, it should be more than enough to get a haircut for them. Maybe they could get- Ooh! What if they got a pack of <em>ham<em>. There should be enough for that! </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The 14 year old grinned and opened the barber shop door. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Hello!” They grinned. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Ah, finally coming in for a haircut? After 3 years? Ya little brat.” The barber, Mr.Johnson, grinned. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yep!” Vex grinned. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Alright Vex, since I’ve known ya since you were a wee laddie I’ll give ya a discount.” Mr.Johnson said with a smile. His well trimmed mustache went up with the grin he was giving them. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Really?! Thank you Mr.Johnson!” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yeah, yeah, get over here laddie. With all that gold you took- (“I didn’t!.....Okay maybe I did but he disrespected my pronouns, it was an apology.”) you should have enough to buy some food that’ll last ya a while.” He said with a slight roll of his eyes. Vex started to vibrate in excitement but was calmed down by Mr.Johnson putting a hand on their shoulder. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Calm down.” He said with a smile before he started to cut their hair.<br/>
“Hey can you do it like, uhhh, like that person outside the window?” Vex asked. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You want an undercut?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yeah!” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Alright, then.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-------</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Vex hummed as they put a bunch of food in their void pocket. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Audi! Audi! Look at how much food I go-...Audi? Audiiiiii!” Vex called out as they walked into their camp. They looked over to the water buckets and saw they could last at least till tonight, so there was no reason for Audenzia to leave. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Audi?....Audenzia!” They called out again. The teen put the food down near their food basket, which when they looked in looked completely raided. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Fuck, bandits?” They muttered and started to quietly look around. That’s when they saw the men who had killed their parents...over the dead body of Audenzia. They were about to pull out their dagger when they got snatched into cover. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They let out a quiet, muffled yelp and looked up. THey were surprised to see Flotso and started to struggle.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Aye, calm down kiddie. I’s here to help.” The skinny man said quietly. Vex raised an eyebrow at the man. Help? He tried to attack the kid in the market. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’s Audi’s friend. Bastards said theys won't kill ‘er yet ‘ere we are. Audi told me’s to help ya outta heres.” Flotso explained quietly. Vex relaxed a bit, which led to the man letting them go. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Go grab yer shit then go through towns, theys ain’t heard ya yet so theys think ya still in town.” Flotso said quietly. Vex nodded and did as the skinny man said. As they ran down the hill the skinny man watched. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Damn kiddie, whys I gotta help ‘em Audi? Theys can handle ‘emself.” Flotso muttered before walking to the group.<br/>
“Ya see what was makin’ all that noise?” Terreen asked. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yep! Was a stupid kiddie deer!” Flotso grinned. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Ya kill it?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Was too fast for mes to catch!” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Terren rolled his eyes and looked down at Audenzia. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Stupid bitch, helping the kid.” He muttered causing Flotso to glare at him from behind slightly. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-----</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As Vex ran through town still stuffing things in their void cloak, they had tears in their eyes. It had happened again. Maybe it’ll be best to be alone? They definitely can’t go back here, Crecia was no longer their home. Not as long as those bastards were in it. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-----</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>5 years later.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Bwaaah! Mr.Riverez!” Vex pouted and dramatically draped themselves over the counter. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Nope! Dramatics ain’t workin on me kid! You either pay up for the drinks or be the entertainment for the tavern.” The bartender, Mr.Riverz, said with a small grin. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ugggh! Fine!” They groaned and pouted as they trudged up to the mini stage and brought out their lute. Looking at the gold engravings, they smiled before they started to play, that's right, <em>Crab Rave<em> on the lute. The people in the tavern looked at them for a moment before laughing and vibing with the song. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The kid had given up on being a rouge, having gotten tired of stealing. There were too many innocents around, not enough nobleman bastards or bandits to steal from. They had come into the tavern to drink when they met the bartender and offered to help them out of their Rouge days. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Vex was now a bard, a happy one, one that would gladly play whatever you’d like, would learn songs on the lute, and would definitely rick roll the gods given the chance. They played in the tavern on Mr.Riverez as happy as could be; not even knowing Fate was about to bring them to their new family.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>